muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theodor Eberbach/@comment-25228560-20160401050819/@comment-25228560-20160403040858
@TheRealGr3Man The fact that Theodore may have become The Master shows that he has perverted the ideals that Irisdina had. Having her alive would then posit a standoff between them. After all them culminating in a realtionship in Schwarzesmarken doesn't mean that it will last forever or rather they may get back together or not depending what happens in the standoff. Especially, if Irisdina was recuperating and had to stay away on respectable leave due to her injuries and saw that Theodore was shaping her ideals in a negative light. This would be good on one way that Theodore is autonomous enough to develop some of his own concepts, seeing he had to kill Lise and do shit he didn't like just to get back on the Stasi, but it would also allows to show how Irisdina, giving almost the same circumstances as Theodore, did not turn up like him. Doesn't make a superiority complex or contest but it would give them noth anchorweight against each other even philosphically in a battle. That Theodore can claim that killing Jurgen may have been "mercy killing" or seems like it to him or rather "honourable" as his mind was intact but he put down a "mad dog" as "mercy killing" but she wasn't a dog and she didn't seem rabid enough. Only it was conevenient for all of them for her to die. And Theodore carries that weight and he can even say her poison infected him. The scenario is interesting. I do think Theodore fighting on is noble. But at what cost is what haunted me. After all Beatrix tells him that he and Irisdina may have noble ideals but theose noble ideals will always get perverted in a world that needed them and the Stasi in the first place. That if they are not careful they will all become her. And even if Theodore is Master or not doesn't matter but what she said is truthful. After all it manifested in Lise who had so much love for Theodore that it was exploited from her and that noble love became confused and corrupt by a point. And yes, Theodore killing Lise is one of the worst things in the anime as he tells her Thank You for her protection from the Stasi and the only way to "save" her would be to just kill her. I find that very reductionist. It is good only to put Theodore in par with Irisdina but the circumstances are different. It just becomes shallow writing. Also Irisdina pretty much incurred the lifelong wrath of Beatrix for killing her brother and that was also partly responsible to kill her in the end. But because Lise is a traitor no one is really begruding or angry at Theodore for killing his sister. It's funny when Katia, given her naivety, doesn't also question it. I know you disagree with me but I do not find it realistic for people like Lise, of any sex, who are tortured and raped to be "put out of their misery" like that. It's just narrative causality most of the time as aside just getting her out of the way it serves no plotpoint because Theodore would still become a hero with her alive or not. It still would haunt Theodore whether he killed her or not. After all, Lise was someone he loved at least as family,